


Alarm

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a silly AU piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> So...some of you may have noticed that I have been a bit absent recently. A lot happen all of a sudden. My girlfriend and I broke up and I was having a real hard time dealing with that. It's hard to write fluff pieces when your heart's broken. And just as I was getting to a fairly numb place where I could write and not have it be this depressing mess, the keyboard on my laptop went out. I typed this on my phone you guys lol. It's actually harder than I thought it would be [● ︿● ] I'm borrowing my brother's computer so I can post but I don't know when my laptop will be fixed. This means 1) it'll take me longer to write pieces and 2) I can't continue any of my series until I get my laptop back. I already had the next chapters outlined and started on there and now I can't access them unfortunately. Maybe if I remember how I started them I can try and finish them but I don't know about that. Hopefully you guys understand and aren't too disappointed. I just wanted to make it very clear that I will be continuing all of my series I just ran into some technical difficulties for the time being and I'm really sorry about the delay. Thanks for reading and I'll be around here and there when I can. ( ˊᵕˋ )♡

Jude’s eyes were bloodshot as he lifelessly stared at the wall of water balloon packages in front of him. Was this it? Was this what his life had come to?….Yes, it was. 

“This is insane,” he said to himself shaking his head and leaving the party section of his grocery store. He briefly reflected back on the events of the previous week and exhaled sharply as he went back quickly grabbed a small bag and left to pay.

The sun was just beginning to shine into his apartment as he sat his bag of groceries down. While putting everything away he finally came to the water balloons. ‘I really don’t want to use these,’ he thought to himself whilst filling a couple up and placing them in a bowl and next to his bed in the bedroom.

His scrubs felt grimy and he could smell the hard night’s work he had put in on them. Sweat, body oil and a slight stench of urine (from the kind gentleman who couldn’t be bothered to close his sample cup all the way) emitted from him and made even himself slightly disgusted. 

After a long hot shower, the blinds and curtains were closed tightly so that not a sliver of sunshine could enter his home and disturb the well-earned sleep his was about to receive. Everything was perfect. He squeezed his pillow tightly and could feel his heart thump quietly and match his slowed breathing as he softly drifted away.

Jackhammers reach about 110 decibels. Jude’s neighbor, Zero’s, alarm clock was around that. Was it a gag gift? A form of torture? Did he have hearing issues? All possibilities. The only thing Jude knew for sure was that it drove him crazy. It always took at least 10 minutes for Zero to finally turn it off and let Jude rest.

He’d tried talking to him about the noise. He’d gone downstairs to have a talk with him and when he discovered Zero wasn’t home he left a kindly worded note at the door. When they came face to face in the parking lot he had brought it up only to be appeased by promises of it not happening again and an invitation to an apology dinner, which he declined. When it kept happening and they’d meet in the laundromat or at the mailboxes he begged Zero to keep it down only to have it happen again and agian. 

The alarm clock blared making Jude squirm waiting for it to be over. He sighed and turned over eyeing the basket of balloons. His jaw clenched as he threw the covers off and grabbed the basket making his way to the balcony connected to his room. The window slid open allowing him to walk out onto the veranda.

His neighbor's balcony door was open making for an easy target if Jude leaned over and stretched far enough. If high school baseball taught him anything it was how to aim well and never miss his target. 

That blaring sound continued making Jude grip the railing. "You made me do this," he whispered to himself as he grabbed a pink and purple balloon. There was only so much a healthy stable person could take before becoming irrational themselves. At least that’s what Jude told himself as he aimed the balloons onto the balcony of the apartment below and tossed them underneath.

"What the hell was that???" The loud angry voice yelled. "What the fuck is this?" It grew closer to the terrace and suddenly a blonde tuft of hair peered over the balcony and looked up shielding his eyes from the sun. 

"You??" The man inquired angrily startling Jude and making him take a few steps back and think to himself, 'oh no....why did I do that.' 

Suddenly there was a loud slam from downstairs. Jude looked down at floor tracing the sound with his eyes when he heard stomping coming up the stairs. 

"No no no. Oh, my god. Why wouldn't he come up here? What do I do?" Jude was in a slight panic when a loud thud could be heard followed by a violent "AH!!!" 

Jude ran out of the apartment he had planned to hold up in trying to ignore the situation and saw Zero laying on the stairs holding his arm close, in pain. Jude winced in empathy and looked down sheepishly going over to check on the man. 

"You! Why the fuck would you do that? The water got on my computer!" He was angry and pulled away as Jude tried to reach for his hand. 

"I'm kind of sorry about that but the biggest issue right now is your wrist. I’m pretty sure it's broken." Jude sighed.

"No it's not. Maybe sprained but not broken. No way." Zero protested as the aching pain throbbed and radiated heat.

"It's definitely broken," Jude stated.

"As if you would know. And if my COMPUTER is broken you're replacing it...ah." He held his hand as the stabbing sensation shot up his arm.

Jude took a deep breath, “Wait one minute,” he said and disappeared.

“You can’t just leave-…and he’s gone.” Zero was unamused by Jude’s lack of concern for him and tried to move and get up slowly when Jude came back fully dressed. 

“Let’s go.” He said without enthusiasm.

“Where?” Zero shielded his wrist as if the air itself would hurt it.

“The hospital stupid. I’ll drive you. They’ll set it…” He paused and sighed, “I’ll pay the bill, bring you back and that’ll be the end of that.”

“I don’t need the hosp-“ Zero began but shouted in pain as Jude barely tapped the wounded wrist. There was a slight pause between them as Jude flashed a ‘See?’ look making Zero weak at the knees. “Fine!” he yielded and followed Jude to his car.

 

Jude walked into the ER and made his way over to the front desk. “Danny’s the ortho on call right now right? He’s not in surgery is he?” He asked as he filled out some paperwork. “He and Lucas are on call this morning and he’s just checking in on a few patients right now. I thought you went home,” She answered.

“We’ll wait for Danny and I did go home…then I caused THAT,” he motioned over to Zero who had sat in a chair next to them and grimaced at being referred to as ‘that’. 

The nurse looked over the counter, “Oh dear. I’ll call Danny but you can go ahead and take him to radiology. We’re not busy right now.”

 

“You work here?” Zero asked sitting up on the hospital bed. The x-rays were done and Jude was finishing the paperwork since Zero couldn’t write while they waited for the doctor.

Jude rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wall almost looking as if he’d doze off at any moment. “Hellooo? I asked you a question.” Zero chided leaning over to Jude’s line of sight. 

“Oh…yeah sorry,” He blinked hard and shook his head trying to snap out of it when the door opened and Danny walked in.

“Good morning. Though this doesn’t seem like a good start to the day now does it?” He asked looking at Jude and over to Zero. After putting up and assessing the scans he spoke to Zero, “The break isn’t bad but we’ll put you in a splint for now.” He left the room and returned with everything he’d need for Zero. As he set him up he directed his conversation to Jude.

“You look exhausted,” Danny said as he aligned the splint on Zero’s arm.

“Thanks. I really appreciate that.” Jude scowled.

Danny started wrapping the arm, “Today was the end of your work week right? You should be resting. How many doubles did you pull?” 

“Three, including last night.” He yawned in response. “SOMEONE has the loudest alarm clock in the entire world so it’s hard to sleep when I get home.”

Zero refused to make eye contact as a slight guilt hung over him. “You’re lucky you have one of the best ER nurses as your neighbor. These fractures aren’t bad but most idiots just think they’re sprains and let them get a lot worse. It’s good you came in quickly. Anyways you’re good to go for now but I want to see you again in 3 days. Then we’ll see if you need a cast.” Danny smiled and got up, “And you, get some sleep. Please.” He patted Jude’s shoulder and headed out the room.

Jude turned his attention to Zero, “Come on. I’ll take you home.” Zero nodded in agreeance and followed behind his neighbor. 

 

Zero led the way to his bedroom and went straight to his computer letting out a relief filled sigh. “It looks fine, but how am I supposed to type?”

Jude looked at the water on the floor along with the broken balloon skin. Zero hadn’t noticed that Jude started cleaning up the mess on the floor. “If you need help typing something I can do it.” Jude was sorry. Even as the balloon plan had entered his mind he knew it wasn’t a good idea but for some reason, his body moved on its own and carried out the deed.

“You sure? You look about ready to keel over.” Zero flashed a concerned look as Jude rolled his eyes, “Just tell me what it is before I change my mind.”

“Ok. You sit here at my desk and type everything I say then I’ll proof it.” Zero got up and made room for his typist. 

 

Once Jude was done Zero took over and read everything to make sure there were no mistakes. Jude sat on the bed, “That was so boring what do you do exactly?”

“I’m a data analyst for…you know I’ve already explained all this to you. How could you forget?” Zero relayed how displeased he was with an irked face and focused back on his proofreading. 

“No. Aside from me begging you to break that goddam clock we’ve only spoken a handful of times.” He suddenly propped himself up on his elbows, “Where is it by the way? I’m gonna smash it.”

“You don’t have to do all that I’ll get rid of it.” Zero yielded.

“Good,” Jude leaned back and rubbed his aching eyes.

“And we’ve spoken more than just a handful of times. We got real close when the apartment complex had that Christmas party, you know where they try to make all the neighbors get together and talk to each other.” Zero only received a small, “Mmm,” in response and turned to Jude who had fallen asleep on his bed. He sighed and struggled to place a blanket over him.

“You got unbelievably wasted,” Zero sat on the bed next to him and looked him up and down. “You were so drunk I had to help you to your apartment upstairs and then…you kissed me.” Zero smiled, “No matter what I do I keep thinking about you. I even got so desperate for you to talk to me that I bought that ridiculous alarm clock.” He paused and leaned over slightly, “Jude, one of these days I'm gonna ask you on a date, so please say yes ok?”

Zero smiled gently and went back to his work, “This is definitely worth a broken wrist if you ask me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry about everything and I hope to be back in full swing as soon as I can but it might take a while. Thank you for reading and I really missed you guys. ♡


End file.
